As Apposed to 2010
by GateTraveller
Summary: This story is about what might happen in the year 2010 since they changed the future. This is AU after the episode 2010. Pairings: DJ, JS


As apposed to...2010

By

Shawn and Sarah

A/N: My friend and I wrote this together sometime after we saw the episode 2010. We started writing a part 2 but I can't for the life of me find it. I think it might have gotten deleted accidentally. If I do write a part 2(I haven't decided if I'm going to or not) I will probably be writing by myself. I haven't seen my friend in awhile. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Part 1

"I just don't see why you have to be so damn stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn, haven't you ever heard of a stiff-upper-lip?" Jack replied.

"Exactly, that's what I'm saying,"

"Why are you agreeing with me, we are arguing here."

"Yeah, but once again, you are using phrases you don't understand." she snapped back.

"Hey, you are WAY out of line major, and I will not tolerate this sort of insubordination!"

"Excuse me?! We are not in the military any more."

"So what, your own husband doesn't deserve ..."

(Ring ring)

"Oh, Jack, can you get it, if I quit now, my hair will go flat.

"Sure," he answered as he slipped on the head-set. "Talk to me."

"Hey Jack,"

"Hey... you!"

"It's me, Janet"

"Oh, hey, how you doing? Long time no see."

"Long time no see? That is so ten years ago."

"So, how is the kid?"

"Hannah, she is doing great, how about Sam?"

"Sam's good, but I was talking about Daniel." He said smirkishly, "So, how's work at the mayonnaise clinic?"

As Jack walked towards the balcony door he heard Sam say sweetly, with a touch of sarcasm, "It's Mayo Clinic dear, and let me talk to Janet."

"Fine... here" He said and he handed her the set.

Janet walked down the stairs to the finished basement were she could hear her husband mumbling to himself the words he was reading.

"Daniel, I just got off the phone with Jack and Sam, they are going to be in Tuesday evening. So, can you call and get plans for dinner somewhere nice, kinda fancy?"

"Sure Janet, like where?" he asked.

"Um, you know that Italian place I like so well, that I can't pronounce,"

"Oh, ugh, F. Illi Ponte Ristorante? The place with the water front dinning?"

"Yeah, that one get us a time there. And, I'm going to have mom watch Hannah, so we only need four seats, all right?" asked Janet as she walked over to her husband to lay her head over his shoulder.

"O.K. I'll give em' a call, anything else you need done while I'm thinking about it?"

"Nope, that's it. How is your book coming?"

"Well I am still having trouble trying to make this description make sense, I read it just fine, it just seems to be lacking something."

"Can I read it, maybe that will help."

"Yeah, here I'm wanting to know does this whole paragraph sound right, or should it be redone?" he asked as he turned the computer towards her.

"Well, I have to say, I don't think I quite understand the whole thought, but it all sounds right."

"O.K. Maybe Sam will catch it. When does their plane come in?"

"Around 4:55, if weather stays as predicted."

"All right, yeah, I'll call and get reservations,"

"Thanks, I'm going to go get caught up on my research report, if you need me I'll be in the study, and Hannah, is in the back yard with Kelly."

"All right Jan, I'll be up in a little bit, I just want to finish up this chapter." And with those words, the conversation ended.

"All I'm saying is she's almost three and she's not even potty trained yet," Daniel argued.

"Look, I don't want to have this discussion any more today, why don't you go get us some coffee, and I'll go change her diaper." Janet said hoping to end the endless argument. "How's that sound?"

"Bien" he answered knowing how she hated it when he spoke to her in a foreign language. "Como de que cafe' quires?"

"What?!"

"That's Spanish for, 'Fine, what kind of coffee do you want?' "

"A double Milky Way!" she answered. He could tell she was annoyed.

(Bing)

"Attention, all parties awaiting flight 253 from Chicago, the plane is now in sight and should be unloading in about five minutes." came the flight announcer's pleasant voice.

"All right, you go change her quick, I'll grab our drinks, and we'll meet back here at the gate." Daniel spoke quickly, "hasta luego, seniority." With those last words he turned and jogged towards the Airport's StarBucks Cafe'.

"So, Jack what have you been up to lately?" asked Daniel, as the waiter walked off after setting down the bottle of whine.

"Well, actually, Daniel, I was able to get a hefty loan from the Government... they owed me one... any ways so we broke ground on my new golf course last week."

"Wow, what is it going to be called Jack?" asked the surprised Mrs. Jackson.

"Well, guess."

"Umm, O'neil's Golf Course, I don't know, just tell us." Daniel replied.

"All right, fine, Its going to be called... prepare yourselves, are you ready?"

"Yes!" both Daniel and Janet quietly shouted.

"Geeze, fine, 'Sierra Gulf Champion Golf Course'. What do you think?"

"Hmm, that sounds familiar." Janet said as she glanced at Daniel.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson, you have a phone call, they say its urgent." quietly spoke the Host.

"I'll be right back guys." Daniel said as he got up and exited the lounge.

"Hello, this is Daniel Jackson" he said holding the phone loosely.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, this is General Keller, from the S.G.C..."

All eyes were fixed on a confused Daniel Jackson as he sat down. "Who was it Danny?" Jack asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
